mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sick Day
"Sick Day" is the 6th episode of the second season of The Mr. Men Show: Tales In Dillydaleness Synopsis A terrible flu is going around Dillydale and everyone is ill in bed (with the exception of Mr. Tickle, Mr. Grumpy, and Mr. Marvelous). Since Mr. Grumpy lacks employees for his office building for the week, he hires Mr. Tickle for the job, assigning him to complete some tasks. Meanwhile, Mr. Marvelous must constantly go back and forth to keep up with everyone's pleas. Transcript open with Mr. Marvelous sleeping soundly in his bed. His alarm clock rings. He turns it off and energetically springs up out of bed. Mr. Marvelous: I feel absolutely amazing! down the hallway Yet another sunny day here in Dillydale! out of house Helloooooo...everyone is missing Dillydale? head Where is everyone? Mr. Sneeze: sniffles Hi, Mr. Marvelous. Mr. Marvelous: Hello, Mr. Sneeze! Great seeing you here! Say, where is everybody? It's like a ghost town here! Mr. Sneeze: Everyone is in their houses, sick as dogs. A really bad flu has been going around. Mr. Marvelous: Oh, dear. That's awful. Say, why aren't you in bed? Mr. Sneeze: I'm sick everyday. I'm pretty much used to it. But enough with that. You look really energetic today. How did you manage to not get sick? Mr. Marvelous: I dunno, probably a combination of my strong immune system, and the fact that I always keep up hand sanitizer plenty of hand sanitizer around has something to do with it. out sanitizer Want some? Mr. Sneeze: out hands as Marvelous squirts some in them Thanks. Mr. Marvelous: Say, am I the only one in the town who is healthy? Mr. Sneeze: Oh, not at all. Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Tickle aren't sick either, but Mr. Grumpy is busy at work, and Mr. Tickle...huh, I don't know what Mr. Tickle is doing. I say he's probably at the pond trying to tickle the fish. Mr. Marvelous: I just remembered what I was planning on doing today! I was going to go to Mr. Rude's house and ask him if I can have my vacuum cleaner back. Though, knowing how sick he probably is, he likely won't want visiters. Mr. Sneeze: I'm sure Mr. Rude would be too sick to care. AHH-CHOOO! Mr. Marvelous: Gesundheit. Mr. Sneeze: sniffles Thank you. Mr. Marvelous: And good point. I'll go right over to his house and get it over with. Marvelous runs to Mr. Rude's house. He knocks on the door. Mr. Marvelous: Mr. Rude! I would like my vacuum cleaner back! Beat. Mr. Marvelous: Hmm. He's not answering. turns the doorknob. The door opens. Mr. Marvelous: shoulders Door's open. in Mr. Rude-whoa! It's as hot as the Sahara in here! Mr. Rude must have turned the heater on to full blast! Mr. Rude: M-M-Mr. M-M-Marvelous! Marvelous exclaims as he is startled by Mr. Rude. Mr. Rude stands next to him. He is a shade of sickly blue, has a thick blanket wrapped around him, and is shivering. His hair is crooked. Mr. Marvelous gasps at the sight of him. Mr. Marvelous: Mr. Rude, you look deathly! Mr. Rude: Th-th-thank you, C-C-Captain Obvious! It's because I'm s-s-sick! AHH-CHOO! Mr. Marvelous: Umm, I came here to take back my vacuum cleaner. But wow, aren't you wasting energy with all this heat? I'm melting as we're speaking! Mr. Rude: How c-c-c-could you be h-h-hot?! I am fr-fr-freezing like an iceb-b-burg! Mr. Marvelous: Mr. Rude's arm and feels hand Your skin is so cold...forehead yotch! Yet your forehead is burning up! This is one serious plague going around. Rude coughs. Mr. Rude: J-j-just grab the v-v-vacuum cleaner and g-g-get out of here! Mr. Marvelous: vacuum cleaner and runs out See ya! Get well soon! to Mr. Marvelous strolling through the town. Mr. Marvelous: Oh, I dread to see what state others are in, but I also promised Miss Magic I would give her that spell book I borrowed from her today. Maybe her case isn't as bad. And I'll be there for just one second! off An office building. Mr. Grumpy is sitting at his office doing paperwork. He stops and looks around. Mr. Grumpy: Hmm. It's so quiet you can hear a pin drop. Where is everyone? Mr. Tickle: Mr. Grumpy, as he exclaims Hiya, Mr. Grumpy! Mr. Grumpy: sigh Hello, Mr. Tickle. Mr. Tickle: Whatcha doing? Mr. Grumpy: Paperwork. Mr. Tickle: What kind of paperwork? Grumpy glares at him. Mr. Grumpy: Don't you have your own job to be doing? Mr. Tickle: I do, but my boss is ill today. In fact, everyone in Dillydale is ill. The flu has been going around. Mr. Grumpy: Huh. Wonder why we didn't get sick. papers Anyway, if you don't mind, can you please leave? I need to notify my secretary to get this papers scanned. Miss Calamity! Mr. Tickle: Miss Calamity isn't here. She has the flu. Remember? Mr. Grumpy: Fine, I'll just call my back-up secretary. Mr. Silly! Mr. Tickle: Mr. Silly's not well either. Mr. Grumpy: Is there anyone here today at all?! Mr. Tickle: Not one worker. Mr. Grumpy: groans Great. Now I have to do all this paperwork by myself. Mr. Tickle: I could help you! Mr. Grumpy: chuckles How? Mr. Tickle: Well, up hands, about to tickle him I could give you tickles! Mr. Grumpy: hands away No, I do not want tickles! Especially since the flu is in the air. That's how you spread germs. Mr. Tickle: So how can I help? Mr. Grumpy: Here's an idea. Go...tickle some fish at the pond and leave me alone. Mr. Tickle: sadly Well...okay. If you insist. Tickle sadly leaves the office. Mr. Grumpy: Huh, maybe I was a little too hard on the guy. shoulders Meh. Miss Calamity's house. Miss Calamity continues to lay on her couch, appearing really sick, as she watches TV. She is a pale color, her hair is frizzy and she is blowing her nose with a tissue. On the TV, Good Morning Dillydale. An also sick, pale-looking Miss Sunshine and Mr. Happy are hosting it. Mr. Happy: and unenthusiastic Good morning, Dillydale. I'm Mr. Happy. Miss Sunshine: and unenthusiastic as him And I'm Miss Sunshine. Happy coughs. Mr. Happy: Well, it looks like influenza has been going around Dillydale. But...even though Miss Sunshine and I don't really want to be here today, we have to in order to keep everyone informed on some tips to get better as fast as possible. Miss Sunshine: Because no one likes being sick. And Mr. Happy and I would know. sneezes Mr. Happy: Tip 1 - drink plenty of water to keep yourself hydrated. Tip 2 - get plenty of rest. Tip 3 - Wash your hand and use hand-sanitizer to kill off all the germs. And I think that's about it. Miss Sunshine: What about soup? Mr. Happy: Oh yeah I forgot. Calamity turns off the TV. Miss Calamity: head Ohh, my head. I feel like I'm on fire right now. Beat. Miss Calamity: Did I remember to grab the mail yesterday? sigh Guess I'm going to have to go out. door swings open as she is wrapped in a blanket. She slowly steps out. She sees Mr. Marvelous strolling. Miss Calamity: Mr. Marvelous? Mr. Marvelous: Hi, Miss Calamity! Miss Calamity: him You're not sick? Mr. Marvelous: Not all all. But my, is this flu is pretty bad. I went to Mr. Rude's house to pick up my vacuum cleaner, and when I walked in, his heater was turned up so high, I felt like I was in a furnace! As for Mr. Rude, he was this ghastly shade of blue and his skin was as cold as ice, but when I felt his forehead, he had a raging fever. Calamity coughs. Miss Calamity: Jeeze, even I'm not as sick some others, yet I'm still burning up. Mr. Marvelous: Right now I'm heading to Miss Magic's house to give her back her spell book I borrowed. Miss Calamity: Well, you better be careful. Miss Magic's magic gets a little...erratic...when she's sick. Everytime she sneezes, her magic poofs up something random! Mr. Marvelous: Gotcha. Miss Calamity: By the way, Mr. Marvelous, since you're the only one not sick, would you mind going to the store picking me up some orange juice and chicken soup? Oh, and some medicine? Mr. Marvelous: Well...why not? It's just one task.